Knightmare
by IceGirl2772
Summary: Full summary inside. R
1. Prologue: The Plan

**I've been meaning to get this story started for months. It's been in my mind for so long! I can't believe I'm not writing this until now. This is set a while after Pet Project and a few days before War of the Worlds.**

**Summary: It's been weeks since Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin had to rescue Ship from the Forever Knights. Ben has been having nightmares about what could have happened at the castle. Meanwhile, the Forever Knights are plotting their revenge on Ben for destroying their plans. And to do that, they decide to strike him by taking the one person he holds close to his heart. And that person is none other than his girlfriend, Julie. Will Julie survive it all? How will Ben cope with the chances of his nightmare becoming reality? Can he rescue her before it's too late? Is it possible for their relationship to survive? What are the chances of everyone getting out alive? Could this be the end before it actually began? Ben/Julie with slight Gwen/Kevin. Rated M for sexual assault.**

**It seems like **_**Abusive Secrets**_** (an upcoming story) and **_**Return of Vilgax**_** combined together, doesn't it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**In the darkest moments of the night, in a castle not far from the town area in Bellwood, a group of knights were talking to a doctor of technology. They seemed to be plotting revenge. Revenge on a certain teenager with an alien wristwatch. This is no ordinary group of knights from legends and fairy tales. They specialize in acquiring alien tech from all different corners of the galaxy. They are known as the Forever Knights.

"My fellow knights, we have once again suffered a grave defeat. Our chances of using a Galvantic shape shifter to travel across the stars to destroy the home world of the dragon have been destroyed by Ben Tennyson. But does this mean we have lost? Do we abandon our sacred duty handed down for a thousand years because of some kid with a fancy watch?" Doctor Joseph Chadwick asked the Forever Knights as pictures from the battle at Lancelot Lake Estates flashed above him, reminding everyone of the embarrassing defeat and the pain they have suffered.

"NO!" the Forever Knights bellowed.

"No! Instead, we must strike him before he can strike us. Remember how protective he was over the black-haired girl at our last encounter?" asked Chadwick.

"He made sure that we didn't hurt her. It was like that they were a really close couple," Sir Morton answered.

"You are correct, Sir Morton. They are indeed a couple," Chadwick answered as pictures of Ben and Julie together flashed above him.

The last picture shown of Ben and Julie together was of them at the park leaning in for a kiss.

"They're love is strong," Sir Morton pointed out.

"So strong, he'll practically do anything to save her," added Chadwick.

"Like surrender the Omnitrix?" questioned Connor. **(AN: He's from Be-Knighted. He's surely done his research, hasn't he?)**

"That and getting himself killed so she could live," answered Sir Morton.

"Exactly," said Chadwick.

The Forever Knights cheered. It's not every day for them that a chance to destroy Ben Tennyson comes along their way.

"But, how do we capture her? If the Tennyson boy's with her, he'll try to stop us," asked Sir Morton.

"I have acquired a sonic net from the home world of the legendary Vilgax. **(Ben and Gwen: Vilgax? Legendary? As if. Me: Shut up, guys. And, oh my god. I'm turning into Sarah. NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!)** This gun will target and fire at the victim. When the girl is pinned to the ground defenceless, the net will give the victim an electric shock that will knock out the victim until 5 hours after the victim is removed from the net," answered Chadwick.

Connor and Sir Morton walked up towards the technology expert with eager, yet evil grins. They looked like twins!

"We'll catch the girl for you," volunteered Connor.

"Beware, Connor and Sir Morton. This girl might be extremely difficult to catch," reminded Chadwick, sternly.

"That makes the job all the more interesting," responded Sir Morton.

Sir Morton and Connor left the lab to get ready for the mission. The Forever Knights were cheering louder than before. Standing by the door outside the laboratory listening to the entire conversation was Squire. **(AN: Squire's that blond kid that explained to Ben about the 50 generation thing about the dragon. Since he's really on their side although he's part of the Forever Knights, he could be in the story. Why not?)** He wished to quit the Forever Knights but, he stayed for Ben's sake. He would take part in everything the Forever Knights planned so he could warn Ben and the others. Seizing the opportunity, he darted from where he was to the main entrance of the Forever Knights castle. Using a Forever Knight vehicle, he left the castle grounds and headed towards the direction of Bellwood. He hoped it wouldn't all be for nothing.

The Forever Knightmare has officially begun.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****I seriously had to add that last line, didn't I? That would have to be the stupidest prologue ever written. Well, I have completely no idea what the Forever Knights are like. I've seen every single Ben 10 and Ben 10: Alien Force episode that has them but, I still can't get a grasp on them if you know what I mean. It's annoying!**


	2. Torturous Nightmares

**It's just a look into Ben's nightmares...and more. **_**Italics**_** = nightmare.**

**I own nothing.  


* * *

**Ben Tennyson was tossing and turning in his bed. His breathing was short and quick and his entire body was covered in a thick coat of sweat. His fists were pounding his pillow and his feet were roughly kicking the mattress and covers. His jaw was clenched furiously and his eyes were tightly shut. The only thing he wanted right at this very moment was for this nightmare to end.

"No...no...no," he repeatedly said in his sleep.

_Ben, Julie, Gwen and Kevin were in the Forever Knights castle trying to rescue Ship from the group. He has laser pointers aimed at them, ready to obey Dr Chadwick's orders, much to everyone's dismay._

"_We're toast," Ben said in his current form, Swampfire._

"_Indeed you are. I have complete control of the creature. My wish is its command," Chadwick said, appearing from the back and stood by Ship._

"_This is like that movie I was watching: __Brain Steelers From__-." Ben got cut off._

"_I thought you were doing homework," Julie said in disbelief._

_Gwen just gave her cousin a look while Kevin was shaking his head in disappointment._

"_Look, can we discuss this later?" Ben pleaded._

_Julie had enough. She bravely walked closer to Ship, not caring about him being evil and the possibility of being killed. Fear was bottling up inside Ben. Ship was being controlled by bad guys. Chadwick could order him to kill her and he'll do it without a moment's hesitation. He got ready to turn human, run out and save her, just in case Ship fired his weapons at her._

"_Ship! Stop! It's me, Julie," Julie pleaded._

_Ship moved his canon towards her and growled._

"_Ship, please. Remember what you were. Are," Julie walked closer to him, "Not a monster, not a killer. You're a good boy, Ship. You don't have to do what he says."_

"_I command you to fire all your weapons at the intruders! NOW!" Chadwick shouted as he pointed at the foursome._

_All the laser pointers were aimed at Julie's chest. Now, Ben was more terrified. Ship took a moment...before charging all weapons. Ben's eyes widened as he turned back to normal and ran towards her._

"_BEN! NO!" Gwen screamed._

"_FIRE!" Chadwick shouted._

_Ship fired all the weapons. Unfornately for Ben, his feet could not get him to her fast enough. The shots hit her square in the chest. Her bloodcurdling scream of pain was all he heard from her before his worst terror was visible in front of his eyes. She was covered in blood and she looked so lifeless. Her body was sprawled to the floor and she was glossy-eyed. He sprinted towards her to find that it was much too late. Her eyes showed no life in them and her beautiful body became nothing but a lifeless shell._

"NO!" Ben screamed as he bolted upright, panting.

He thought he would be used to the nightmares by now. But they get worse every night. Only the nightmares are different each time. But, they all relate to Ship getting captured by the Forever Knights. But the worst part of the nightmare was that they killed Julie during some stage of the rescue. He looked at his alarm clock on his bedside table. 6:05 Ben was supposed to be up 5 minutes ago. And he was gonna walk Julie to school today. He immediately got up, had a shower, dressed in his usual attire, packed his school bag and raced off towards Julie's house.

When he arrived, he heard happy laughter. To him, it sounded like wind chimes. He walked through the side gate and saw Julie kneeling on the ground playing with Ship. Ben couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, Ship. Go fetch!" Ben called out as he got a tennis ball out of his bag and threw it over the side gate.

Ship immediately went off after the tennis ball. As soon as he was gone, Ben went over to Julie and sat next to her.

"Must you always do that, Ben?" Julie asked.

"Hey. It's basically the only way to get some alone time with you whenever Ship's around and I'm not off fighting aliens," Ben retorted.

"That's true. But, he's getting exhausted. Can you start going easy on him?" Julie pleaded.

"OK, alright. Since you asked," Ben promised.

"Anyways, come on. We're gonna be late," Julie said as she got up and swung her school bag over her shoulders.

"Jules, school doesn't start for an hour and a half. Besides, the reason I came over early is because I wanted to give you something," Ben started.

"Oh. God, Ben. Please. No more presents. You sprung me with a lot of presents over the past two weeks. And most of them were alien," Julie said.

"This is different," Ben defended.

"Still having those nightmares?" Julie guessed.

"Yeah," he sighed.

Julie knows about the nightmares Ben's been having over the past fortnight. She found out a week ago when she went over to his house so they could walk to school together. She heard him screaming and ran into his room to see him moving around in his bed quickly and violently. He woke up after a good 5 minutes and immediately broke down in her arms when he saw her. After she comforted him, he explained everything to her. She told him that anytime she needed him to call, no matter what time it was and she'd help him in anyway she could.

"Ben, just because you're having nightmares doesn't mean they're going to happen in real life. I understand that you're scared, but there's no need for all of this. I'll be fine," Julie assured, although she couldn't help but feel the shivers go up and down her spine.

What they didn't realise was that Connor and Sir Morton were hiding in a bush spying on them. They were obvoiusly waiting for the right time to attack. They didn't care as to how their prey wasn't noticing them. They preferred to stick to the plan they made up on the way.

"Can you just take this, please?" Ben pleaded nicely.

"OK, OK," Julie sighed defeated.

"Close your eyes," Ben kindly commanded.

Confused, yet intrigued at the same time, Julie closed her eyes. Ben waved his hand in front of her eyes to make sure that she wasn't peeking. He slid his class ring off his finger before holding her hand and sliding it on her finger. **(AN: Might be a little young for the class ring, but I'm AUSTRALIAN so I don't know anything about this stuff. I doubt we have these in Australia. But I'm not attending a co-ed public high school so, what do I know?)**

"Alright. Open them up," Ben told her.

Julie opened her eyes and gasped in shock when she saw her boyfriend's class ring on her finger. She looked from her finger to Ben wearing a shocked expression on her face.

"Y-Your class ring? It's yours, Ben. I-I can't take this," Julie stuttured as she went to slide it off her finger to give back to him, but Ben grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Every male in the class gets a class ring at the beginning of the year, since we're at an age where a lot of people start dating. Once they find the right girl, they give her their ring to show everyone that they're taken. So, basically, if you wear this ring to school, everyone will know your my girl," Ben explained to her.

"Your girl," she pondered the thought for a moment, "I like the sound of that."

They smiled at each other before gravity seemed to draw them closer. They slowly closed their eyes and leaned in. Just when their lips were lightly touching...

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ben yelled in surprised as he felt something hit his side and knock him to the ground.

Julie covered her mouth to muffle her errupting giggles as Ship jumped up and down, obviously proud of what he did. **(AN: *falls down laughing* I know you've seen this happen a lot. But I just couldn't help myself. It was so funny! I just had to add it! I'm not stealing anyone's ideas! If I did, I'm so, so sorry! *tries to climb onto chair* NOW ONWARD!)** Ben just playfully glared at her.

"Very funny, Ship," Ben said to the Galvanic Mechomorph sarcastically.

"_Ship, ship_."

"I see you find this funny," Ben spoke dryly to his still-laughing girlfriend.

"Sorry, Ben. It was pretty funny," Julie confessed after her giggles died down.

"You know I will get my revenge someday," Ben threatened her playfully.

"I'll be counting the days," Julie assured.

Laughing, Ben and Julie picked up their schoolbags, said goodbye to Ship and started their journey to Bellwood High arm in arm. Once they were sure they were gone, Conner and Sir Morton poked their heads out of the bush.

"When do we strike? I'm eager to hear her scream in pain," Sir Morton asked as sick, twisted images cruised through his mind.

"Patience, Sir Morton. We'll attack when she's alone. If we try with Ben Tennyson and that Galvanic Mechomorph around, we will have no chance," Connor responded.

"When will that be?" Sir Morton moaned.

"Most likely tonight. Her parents work late and the shapeshifter goes off to find technology he can morph into. That's when we'll have a better chance," Connor assured him.

What they didn't know was that Squire was hiding in a bush near the fence in the neighbour's yard eavesdropping on Connor and Sir Morton.

_I have to tell Ben._

That was all Squire was thinking as he sprinted out of the yard towards Bellwood High.

He hoped he could tell Ben of their plans before it was too late.  


* * *

**Yeah. It's not much. But at least it's something. What do you think should happen next because I am short on ideas.**

**BYE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
